A Messed Up Marriage!
by Kuramascutiegirl845
Summary: This is a story where what if Hotaru from Sailor moon married trunks


A Totally Messed up Marriage! ( what if Hotaru from Sailor Moon Married Trunks?)

Chapter 1:

The wedding pavillion was beautiful with white and purple as the color scheme. There was a smile on everyones face, well everyone except the father of the groom. Vegeta had grown tired of waiting for the stupid ceremony to start. Not to mention he hated and dispised the sailor scouts, and on this particular day his son, the prince of saiyans(i mean after all he is Vegeta's son) was marrying one of them.

Vegeta figured he couldn't wait any longer, and was gettting ready to fly away when the pastor said t was time. Everyone took their seats. Trunks looked so nervous that everybody coudl have called him the flyaway groom because for a moment he looked as though he was about ready to fly away. The music, and the doors in the back opened to reveal the three bridesmaids. Rini, Bra, and Pan. Following them was Trista, since Hotaru considered as close as a mother comes, she was the mother of the bride. They were all dressed in lavender dresses.

They walked up to place, and Vegeta just gurgled when the scouts walked by, but was relaxed a little bit to see his daughter all dressed up. Then those words came "all rise". The wedding waltz began and through the doors came Hotaru escorted by her father Dr. Tomoe. Her long gown was beautiful. Her black hair was up in a bun wiht curls coming out of it, it was shimmering from the light. Her purple eyes glistened as she made her way down the aisle.

It had been half and hour, and finally the words came "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." As Trunks leaned over to kiss her, Vegeta put his hands over his face so he wouldn't have to see. Later at the reception , everyone was having fun. There was music, dancing, girls which made Yamcha who was hitting on Serena unitl Darien showed up. Once again Yamcha was hitting on a married woman, who had a daughter. Master Roshi was watching all the other scouts and girls dancing, one in particular. Omara. However after he saw her huggin Michelle he changed his mind and went after Raye. 

The party lasted practically all night, and when the last guest had left, the two could finally go on their honey moon to Hawaii. When Trunks got in the limo, he went to kiss Hotaru, and his phone rang. 

"hello?" Trunks answered.

"Hello sweety" Bulma gleefully said.

"MOM?" Trunks asked stunned.

"Just wanted to make sure everything is alright" she replied.

" Mom, I'm fine, I'm not two ya know, and I am hanging up now, bye" Trunks said as he hung up the phone interupting what Bulma was about to say.

Hotaru glanced at him for a moment and replied "You know you might as well turn the phone off because you know she will just keep calling."

After a couple hours on the plane they finally reached Hawaii and went to their condo which was big enough to house about 16 families. The truth is although it seemed quiet the silence was about to be broken. There was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it" Hotaru said.

She didn't even make it to the door when Vegeta who had knocked the door down brought the bags in and in popped Bulma, and Bra. Followe dby Gohan, Videl, Pan, Marron, Krilliin, 18, Goten and his girlfriend, Goku, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Serena, Darien, Rini, and the rest of the scouts including the sailor stars terry, Alex and Robin. Following all the girls in was Yamcha.

"what did we invite family or the circus, infact I don't think we even invited anyone" Trunks yelled.

Trunks looked as though he was gonna go nuts, he grabbed his vest and sword and left.

"It's a good thing this place is practically a mansion" Hotaru said, "Tea anyone?"

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi had hit the hot tub. Goten and his girlfriend was in the pool including Yamcha and all the scouts except Serena and Darien and Omara and michelle, who had all found their own rooms. 

As soon as everyone was in bed, Trunks had returned. Everyone went to bed, and rested for the next day. The next morning the newly weds awoke to screaming from Vegeta who was complaining that Goku had drained the pool from his stupid cannon ball. Trunks decided that everyone needed a day out on the town. So the girls hit the shopping malls, and the guys either found the restaurants or the bars. Hotaru and Trunks were walking down the street when Marron came flying out of the store screaming.

"You ditz I told you that skirt was mine" Bra shouted from inside.

Bra came out and shoved Marron into a car, she got the skirt, but the car had an alarm on it, and it went off. A cop came by and the girls blamed it on Trunks who got arrested. Hotaru payed the bail, and got him out. They all got back together and went back to the condo.

*Ok so e-mail me at Unicorncutie2@wmconnect.com wiht suggestions on what to happen next, and tell me how you liked the story. 


End file.
